Better if we lost
by i am the shadow
Summary: Jika boleh, aku ingin menghilangkan ingatan ini... Tidak, tidak perlu semua.. hanya semua ingatan kesedihan yang kualami... Dia orang yang sangat berharga untukku Kami berjuang bersama, tertawa bersama, menangis bersama... Bertengkar, tertawa, membuat keonaran bersama... Tapi biarlah aku melupakannya, semua sudah tak ada gunanya... Penghianatannya menghancurkan kesetiaan yang kami


Kagami POV

 _Jika boleh, aku ingin menghilangkan ingatan ini..._

 _Tidak, tidak perlu semua.. hanya semua ingatan kesedihan yang kualami..._

 _Dia orang yang sangat berharga untukku_

 _Kami berjuang bersama, tertawa bersama, menangis bersama..._

 _Bertengkar, tertawa, membuat keonaran bersama..._

 _Tapi biarlah aku melupakannya, semua sudah tak ada gunanya..._

 _Penghianatannya menghancurkan kesetiaan yang kami agungkan..._

"Kagami-chan kau pasti susah payah membuat semua ini untuk Daiki" seorang wanita atau lebih tepatnya ibu dari Aomine Daiki dan Suaminya Aomine Masafumi datang ke rumahku untuk memberikan kejutan pada anak mereka. Ya si bodoh itu ternyata mampu mengejar cita-citanya untuk mendapatkan beasiswa dan melanjutkan studynya ke Jerman. Isi kepalanya memang tidak pernah bisa ditebak, dari seorang maniak basket yang isi kamarnya penuh dengan majalah basket dan majalah dewasa di kepalanya ternyata terdapat otak yang brilian sehingga mampu menyelesaikan study di bidang teknik permesinan yang mengantarkannya untuk melanjutkan studynya di Jerman.

"Tidak apa-apa Naomi-san, aku senang membuatnya.. lagi pula setelah dia di Jerman nanti dia pasti jarang pulang ke Jepang. Jadi kurasa lebih baik kita membuat kenangan untuknya agar dia bisa mengingat kita terus" jawabku dengan senyum yang paling tulus

"Ah, kau memang menantu idaman Taiga-chan" Masafumi-san menimpali

"Masafumi-san bisa saja, aku jadi malu" jawabku dengan tersipu... "ya sudah ayo kita berangkat ke apartemen Daiki"

Dan kemudian kami meninggalkan rumahku untuk berangkat ke apartemen Daiki bersama kedua orangtua Daiki, atau lebih tepatnya calon mertuaku. Karena aku dan Daiki sudah mendapatkan restu dari kedua orangtua kami dan sudah bertunangan kurang lebih enam bulan yang lalu. Cincin di jari manisku menjadi bukti bahwa aku sudah ditandai oleh seseorang, dan dia adalah Aomine Daiki.

Singkat cerita kami tiba di apartemen Daiki, waktu menunjukkan pukul 22.35 cukup malam memang untuk bertamu ke rumah oranglain, tapi toh aku bersama orangtua Daiki jadi kupikir tak masalah. Rencananya adalah kami mengetuk pintu dan menunggu Daiki membuka pintunya, setelah itu kami mengejutkannya dengan mengucapkan 'surpriiiiseee'. Sederhana bukan? Memang sederhana namanya saja dadakan. Masafumi-san mengetuk pintu apartemen Daiki beberapa kali namun tidak ada jawaban, kemudian beliau menekan bel beberapa kali namun masih juga belum ada jawaban, kami khawatir mungkin rencana ini akan gagal. Kemudian masafumi-san mencoba memutar kenop pintu dan cukup terkejut ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci, sebersit kecurigaan terbersit di benakku, jarang-jarang Daiki seceroboh ini.

Kemudian kami masuk ke apartemen dan menemukan apartemen yang berantakan, yah sudah biasa mengingat jumlah kunjunganku ke tempat ini dan berakhir aku yang selalu membereskan semuanya, namun ada yang aneh, lampu rumah menyala dan ini tidak biasanya, daiki selalu mematikan lampu jika dia bepergian kemanapun. Aku meletakkan kue kejutan kami di meja ruang tengah dan kami mulai memanggil-manggil Daiki tapi dia tidak menyahut, kami mulai khawatir dan mencarinya dengan berpencar. Aku mencari ke kamar mandi, Masafumi-san ke dapur dan Naomi-san ke kamar Daiki. Sampai tiba-tiba teriakan Naomi-san terdengar dan kami berlari menghampirinya. Seketika Jantungku berhenti dan mataku membulat ketika kulihat pemandangan yang ada di depan mataku.

Daiki, sedang tidur bersama wanita lain di tempat tidurnya, dengan keadaan tak berbusana

END of Kagami POV

Aomine POV

"DAIKIIIIIIIIIII!"

Ughhh, suara ibu.. tapi kan aku di Tokyo bukan di rumah, mana mungkin ibu disini.. tapi kemudian perlahan ku buka mataku dan melihat sosok ibu disana. Terkejut aku pun bangun dari tidurku, tapi aku sadar ada yang salah.. kenapa ibu menatapku dengan tatapan horor? Ada apa? Aku hendak bangkit tapi kurasa semilir angin pada tubuhku, tunggu sejak kapan aku disini? Kenapa aku tidak berpakaian dan... dan hei siapa ini yang tidur di sampingku? Ini bukan Kagami, rambutnya tidak merah, dan kenapa dia tidak berpakaian? Tunggu, jangan-jangan...

"Ada apa Naomi?" Tiba-tiba suara ayah menghampiri ibu yang masih shock dan mengalihkan pandangannya padaku kemudian mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama. Tunggu tunggu ada apa ini kenapa ada ayah dan ibu disini, dan kenapa ti-

 **BBUAAAKKKK**

"Anak berengsek siapa wanita ini? Bagaimana bisa kau tidur dengannya padahal kau sudah bertunangan dengan Taiga hahh?" Ayah memukulku tepat di bagian muka dan seketika aku mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok bersurai merah yang sedang memeluk ibuku dan menatapku dengan pandangan... ekspresi apa itu? Marah? Sedih? Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan tak mau menatapku

"Tunggu ayah ada apa ini?" aku akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan suara

"Apa maksudmu ada apa? Kami yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu anak bodoh!"

 **BUUGGH**

Lagi – lagi ayah memukulku, tapi aku masih tak mengerti dan menatap ayah dengan tatapan ada apa?

"Lihat kondisimu anak sialan! Kau telanjang dan di tempat tidur mu ada seorang gadis yang juga telanjang! Kau masih bertanya apa yang terjadi hah?" Ayah kembali memaki ku dan memukuli ku.

"Sungguh yah, aku tidak mengerti! Dan gadis itu, kau.. kau pasti menjebakku kan Natsumi! Jawab aku! Katakan yang sebenarnya pada orangtuaku! Hey!" aku berusaha menjelaskan dan meminta kebenaran pada wanita yang tidur bersamaku tadi yang ternyata Natsumi. Aku tidak merasa melakukan apa-apa jadi ini pasti ada yang salah. Tapi alih-alih menjawab Natsumi malah menunduk dan mulai menangis.

"Hei kenapa malah menangis, jawab aku ini pasti salah paham kan?" aku memaksa gadis itu untuk menjawab

"Hiks... hiks... tega sekali, tuan, Daiki yang membawaku ke sini dan memaksaku, aku lemah aku tidak bisa melawannya dan aku tak tau harus bagaimana" jawab wanita itu membuat semua orang termasuk aku membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Ayah, ayah ini gak benar ayah. Ayah harus percaya sama aku" aku berusaha menjelaskan pada ayah namun ayah sudah memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai menopang ibuku yang sudah menangis.

"Ibu, ibu tau aku kan? Aku tidak pernah melawan bu aku tidak pernah memaksa mana mungkin aku melakukannya? Kalau ayah dan ibu tidak percaya padaku tanyakanlah pada Taiga dia pasti ta-" tiba-tiba kata-kataku tercekat menyadari sesuatu hal, bahwa keberadaan Taiga sudah tiada di ruangan itu. "Taiga, mana Taiga?" Aku bertanya pada ayah dengan sedikit panik.

"Kau sudah menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan kami nak. Kau bodoh karena menyia-nyiakan gadis seperti Kagami. Kagami sudah pergi dan aku yakin dia akan membencimu seumur hidupnya. Selesaikan urusanmu nak, aku dan Naomi akan pulang ke rumah."

Setelah itu ruangan pun menjadi sepi, aku menatap Natsumi dan bertanya padanya

"Katakan apa yang terjadi Natsumi, aku tau aku tak melakukannya denganmu"

"Apa yang harus ku katakan sudah ku katakan Daiki" Jawabnya sembari mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Lebih baik kau segera pergi sebelum aku membunuhmu" kemudian aku keluar dan duduk di ruang tengah, ini salah, ada apa ini? aku berusaha mendinginkan kepalaku dan menjernihkan kepalaku, tidak sengaja aku melihat sebuah kue dengan tulisan 'congratulation Daiki' tertera disana, ah ini pasti buatan Taiga dia selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum. Kemudian tanpa kusadari air mata mulai menetes dari mataku, benar kata ayah, aku terlalu bodoh karena melukai perasaan kagami.

END of Aomine POV

Kagami POV

"Taigaaa! Taiga buka pintunya Taiga! Taiga kita harus bicara semalam itu salah paham!" Daiki berteriak-teriak di depan pintu rumahku keesokan harinya, aku sudah tidak peduli dan menulikan telingaku.

"Taiga why don't you open the door?" Tatsuya, kakakku bertanya padaku karena tidak mau membukakan pintu padahal yang diluar itu Daiki

"Don"t hear" jawabku singkat

"What happened? are you two on fight?"

"Yeah, and i couldn't forgive Daiki for this one. Sorry Tatsuya it will be better if you ignore the knock. Or you can open it and say that i wouldn't meet him forever. I will go to my room"

"o-okay" jawab Tatsuya. Aku memang sudah tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi, sudah cukup, jika bisa aku ingin menghilangkannya dari ingatanku, memoriku terlalu berharga untuk diisi hal-hal menyakitkan, terutama mengenai Daiki.

END of Kagami POV

Aomine POV

"Taigaaa! Taiga buka pintunya Taiga! Taiga kita harus bicara semalam itu salah paham!" Aku terus menggedor gedor pintu rumahnya dan memanggil-manggil namanya. Aku memang bodoh karena berharap bisa menemuinya, tapi masa bodoh aku harus meyakinkan Taiga bahwa yang dia lihat semalam adalah salah. Tapi sudah dari satu jam yang lalu aku melakukan ini Taiga masih saja belum keluar, biasanya dia selalu bilang 'berisik bodoh' atau 'aku tidak tuli kau tidak perlu teriak-teriak' atau apapun itu tingkah lakunya selalu membuatku tertawa.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan membuat hatiku senang, yah tadinya sih karena yang keluar ternyata tatsuya, kakaknya Taiga.

"Kenapa Aomine? Kau seperti kecewa begitu melihatku" sapa Tatsuya

"Ah, hehe yah sebenarnya aku berharap Taiga yg datang" ucapku

"Oh, Taiga memang ada di rumah, dia ada di kamarnya. Tapi maaf dia bilang dia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Ah, yah aku bisa mengerti Tatsuya, terimakasih. Jaa kalau begitu lebih baik aku pulang saja yah"

"Aomine tunggu, jika ada yang ingin kau sampaikan pada Taiga, aku akan dengan senang hati menyampaikannya."

"Terimakasih tatsuya, jika boleh tolong katakan pada Taiga, aku akan berangkat sore ini ke Jerman jika dia berkenan datanglah ke bandara, aku ingin melihatnya walau dia membenciku seumur hidupnya. Dan tolong sampaikan maafku yang sebesar-besarnya pada Taiga. Dia wanita yang sangat berarti untukku aku sangat menyesal karena telah mengecewakannya. Tolong sampaikan aku sangat mencintainya Tatsuya, aku tidak akan melepaskan ikatan ini sampai kapanpun." Dan kembali air mataku menetes ketika mengatakannya, mengingat betapa menyesalnya aku dengan penghianatan yang sudah ku lakukan padanya.

Untuk terakhir kalinya aku menatapnya dari jendela kamarnya, dia sedang menatap langit, menerawang dengan pandangan kosongnya, aku yakin dia menangis semalaman dan masih belum bisa percaya dengan penglihatan dan pendengarannya. Seperti tersadar bahwa aku sedang memandanginya, dia menundukan kepalanya menemukan sosok ku dan menatapku dengan tatapan bencinya kemudian pergi dan menghilang dari pandanganku.

END of Aomine POV

Skip Time, 2 Tahun kemudian

Aomine POV

Sudah dua tahun semenjak aku meninggalkan Jepang, sekarang aku sudah kembali dan dalam perjalanan menuju rumah orangtuaku. Aku melakukan kesalahan sesaat sebelum aku terbang ke Jerman, tapi kurasa orangtuaku sudah memaafkan aku sekarang. Jadi kuputuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang saat liburan. Studyku sebetulnya sudah selesai, hanya tinggal tunggu wisuda saja dan aku resmi menyandang gelar master.

"Tadaima Ibu, Ayah" salamku saat aku masuk ke dalam rumah

"Okaeri daiki, anakku akhirnya pulang juga, masuklah sayang" Ibu langsung memelukku dan menciumiku, kemudian aku lihat ayah kufikir aku akan diusir atau sebagainya, tapi kemudian dia memberikan senyum tulus dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk memelukku, yang kubalas dengan pelukan dan tangis kerinduan. Aku rindu suasana hangat ini.

"jadi bagaimana studymu di Jerman nak?" ayah memulai pembicaraan setelah kami makan malam

"Yah sudah selesai sih yah, aku hanya tinggal tunggu waktu wisuda saja, makanya aku kesini mau jemput ayah sama ibu"

"Ayah senang kau berhasil disana nak" ayah kembali tersenyum

"Iya yah terimakasih" jawabku sambil menunduk

"Ada apa Daiki? Ada yang kau fikirkan?" crap, kenapa ibu tau aku sedang berfikir

"ah, euu tidak kok bu, anoo... aku hanya sedang berfikir beberapa hal"

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan cara membujuk Kagami-chan untuk ikut ke Jerman kan?" Shit, ibu punya indra ke enam atau apa?

"yaaah, begitulah bu"

"masih belum move on ya? Hahaha" ayah menimpali

"ayah, mana bisa aku move on dari Kagami, lagipula kami tidak pernah putus"

"Yah benar kalian tidak pernah putus, hanya saling meninggalkan."

"ayah, aku serius... bagiku kagami tetap tunanganku"

"Setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?" tiba-tiba nada ayah berubah serius "Aku tidak ingin kau kecewa nak tapi pikirkanlah kemungkinan terburuknya. Bisa jadi kagami masih belum memaafkanmu, bisa jadi juga dia sudah menganggap hubunagnmu dengannya sudah berakhir sehingga mungkin sekarang dia sudah bersama laki-laki lain, bisa jadi juga-"

"Ayah, Kagami Taiga adalah tunanganku, apapun yang terjadi"

"haaaah" ayah mendesah lelah "terimalah kenyataannya nak, kau tidak boleh egois karena bagaimanapun semua bermula karena kesalahanmu" kemudian ayah mengusap rambutku dan berlalu pergi, ya aku tau, dan aku akan membayarnya kagami, aku akan buktkan

Keesokan harinya aku datang ke rumah Kagami, aku tau Kagami mungkin akan mengusirku atau memukuliku dengan tongkat atau menyiramku dengan air panas aku tak peduli, yang penting Taiga kembali padaku.

Ting Tong ... Ting Tong ... Aku menekan bel pintu kediaman Kagami dan berdoa semoga yang membuka adalah Taiga, dan sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan doaku ketika kulihat sosok bersurai merah yang membukakan pintu dan melihat ku, bukan tatapan benci lagi, hanya tatapan mata biasa, kemudian kata-kata yang dia ucapkan selanjutnya membuatku tercekat dan kehabisan kata-kata

"Tuan? Tuan!" panggilnya mengalihkanku dari keterkejutanku

"Ah, eh i-iya" jawabku gugup

"Mau cari siapa?" Uh ada apa ini? kenapa Taiga tanya mau ketemu siapa? Jelas-jelas aku mau ketemu dia kan

"Aku, mencarimu" jawabku polos

"Hah?"

"A-aku mau bertemu denganmu Taiga"

"Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya memanggilku seperti itu. Tidak tau sopan santun ya?"

"Aku Daiki, Taiga. Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau tidak mengenalku!" aku mulai tersulut

"Tapi aku memang tidak mengenalmu, bodoh!"

"Berhentilah membuatku terlihat bodoh, bodoh!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, bodoh!? Kau memang bodoh bilang kenalanku kau pasti salah alamat!"

"Ka-"

"Taiga ada apa?" Tiba-tiba seseorang keluar dari dalam rumah, dan sepertinya aku kenal sosok jangkung bersurai hijau tersebut.

"Ah ini shin, ada orang salah alamat" tunggu, shin? Sejak kapan?

"huh? Siapa? Kau !? " ucapnya terkejut

"Midorima? Bagaimana, kau, tunggu, disini? Kau? Taiga?"

"Aku bisa jelaskan, masuklah Aomine" Jawabnya sembari mempersilahkan Aomine masuk

"Tunggu shin dia siapa? Kau kenal?" sekarang Taiga yang heboh, sifatnya dari dulu tidak berubah tetap menggemaskan seperti dulu "Apa kau liat-liat?!" nah kan sekarang dia bentak-bentak, aku kan tunangannya kok di bentak-bentak sih

"Taiga, ini teman ku namanya Aomine Daiki. Dia baru pulang dari studynya di Jerman dan mungkin kami akan mengobrol disini, bolehkah?" ucap midorima dengan tenangnya, seperti menjinakan macan galak. Emang taiga galak sih sebenernya.

"Oh, yaudah silahkan. Biar aku buatin minum dulu kalo gitu"

"Makasih sayang"

"berisik"

Aku Cuma bisa bengong lihat opera sabun barusan

"midorima coba jelaskan bagaimana ceritanya Kagami tidak mengenalku!"

"Tenanglah daiki, tanpa kau minta pun aku akan menjelaskannya" Midorima kemudian mengambil nafas "Dua tahun yang lalu aku sedang menjalankan profesi dan tidak sengaja pasien yang ku tangani adalah Kagami, dia mengalami kecelakaan saat sedang berjalan menuju ke rumah, sebuah mobil lepas kendali dan menghantam pagar pembatas dan tanpa sengaja menghantam Taiga yang sedang berjalan disana. Beberapa tulang retak tapi untungnya kepalanya terselamatkan karena menghantam tumbuhan taman, walaupun harus aku akui saat itu luka goresnya cukup banyak dan akan sangat perih jika aku yg mengalaminya. Namun anehnya adalah tekanan darahnya tidak pernah stabil, demikian detak jantungnya. Kepalanya baik-baik saja tapi dia tidak mau bangun, sampai suatu saat Kise datang dan kau tau sendiri bagaimana dia bicara. Dia menyalahkan semua kecelakaan ini padamu, dia bilang kau penyebab Kagami menjadi lalai dan kau adalah satu-satunya orang yg patut dipersalahkan, tentu saja kau tau Kise itu bodoh, sama sepertimu. Tapi kemudian keajaiban terjadi, tubuhnya bergerak. Aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mungkin mentalnya terganggu karena alam bawah sadarnya sedang memikirkanmu, kemudian aku berinisiatif untuk membawa orangtuamu ke rumahsakit pada saat itu"

"Tunggu apa kau bilang? Orangtuaku?"

"Ya, dan jangan potong ceritaku atau aku usir kau dari sini"

"Ah, iya maaf"  
"Singkat cerita orangtuamu datang, aku tidak mengerti tapi ibumu terus-terusan menangis sambil menatapi Taiga, kemudian mereka mengobrol, kau tau ibu mu bercerita banyak hal dan ayahmu selalu mengelus kepala Taiga. Dan kejaiban kembali terjadi. Kagami bangun"

"apa?"

"Ya kagami bangun, namun ada hal yang aku tidak mengerti terjadi lagi. Kagami tidak ingat siapa orangtuamu"

Aku tercekat dan kaget, bagaimana bisa padahal Taiga menyayangi orangtuaku seperti aku, bahkan mungkin lebih dan bagaimana bisa orangtuaku tidak bercerita kepadaku mengenai hal ini?

"maaf menunggu lama, aku buat cemilannya sekalian" Taiga datang dengan nampan berisi minum dan beberapa cemilan kemudian mempersilahkan aku. Aku tidak menyangka, Taigaku, Wanitaku, sekarang tidak ingat tentangku sama sekali. "Shin aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di atas jadi aku tinggal kalian ya" ucap Taiga sambil tersenyum, senyum yang sangat tulus yang selalu dia berikan padaku, dulu.. sebelum semua kebingungan ini terjadi

Suasana kembali hening setelah kepergian Taiga, di otakku hanya ada nama Taiga, Taiga dan Taiga. aku tidak peduli dengan keadannya sekarang yang aku ingin hanya dia kembali padaku, menjadi tunanganku

"Midorima, kau bilang Taiga hilang ingatan kan?"

"Ya, itu benar"

"Kemudian bagaimana caranya kau ada disini sekarang? Dan kukira kalian pacaran?"

"mungkin ya, aku tidak bisa menghindarinya Aomine. Katakanlah aku jahat atau aku egois tapi kurasa ini yang terbaik, menjaganya untuk tidak mengingat masa lalu nya yang tidak menyenangkan"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau licik sekali Midorima. Kau memanfaatkan ingatan taiga yang hilang dan menjadikannya pacarmu, memalukan. Dengar Midorima apapun yang terjadi aku akan mengambilnya kembali, dia adalah tunanganku dan tidak ada alasan untuk memisahkan kami" sarkasku sambil menarik kerahnya

"Setelah kau tidur dengan wanita lain? Apa yang kau harapkan setelah Taiga kembali padamu? Menyakitinya lagi dengan mendatangkan seorang wanita yang membawa seorang anak yang ternyata hasil perbuatanmu? Huh? Itukah?"

 **BBBUUUGGHHH**

Aku memukulnya kali ini "Dengar aku bersumpah Midorima aku tidak akan menyakiti Taiga lagi, aku tak akan membiarkannya menangis, setetespun air mata tak akan keluar dari matanya"

"Kalau begitu hentikan niatmu untuk mengambil Taiga dariku"

"Apa?"

"Kau ini memang masih bodoh meskipun sudah master ya, hehehe"

"Jangan bercanda bodoh apa maksudmu?"

"Jika kau berusaha untuk mengambilnya dariku maka kau harus mengembalikan ingatannya, benar?"

"..."

"Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika ingatannya kembali?" Midorima mengeluarkan seringainya "Kau akan membuatnya mengingat betapa brengsek dan menyakitkan mempunyai kekasih sepertimu, betapa menderitanya menjadi kekasihmu selama ini AOMINE"

 **BBBUUUGGHHH** aku kembali memukul Midorima kali ini lebih keras, dan mungkin akan berkali-kali jika saja sebuah tangan tidak menghentikanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Inikah cara mu memperlakukan temanmu?" Taiga datang dengan mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya. Tidak, ini salah.. Taiga sudah memandang buruk terhadapku. "Shin Kau baik-baik saja?" dia menghampiri Midorima dan merangkulnya. Cih menggelikan sekali, aku akhirnya melangkahkan kaki ku keluar untuk menenangkan fikiran

END of Aomine POV


End file.
